A New Relationship and Marriage
by xPr3dat3rDudex
Summary: This is about a story of two bunny's living their life married enjoying time with each other and their two little bunny's while two ducks are living their life together also. A Bugs x Lola story and a Daffy x Tina ... uh kind of.


**This story is for The Looney Tunes Show about Bugs and Lola's new relationship and all so I hope you enjoy it =D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A New Relationship and Marriage<span>**

One morning a gray rabbit was sleeping in his bedroom until a little brown rabbit jumped into his bed and woke him up.

"Daddy, daddy wake up! Mommy made breakfast."

"Jason can't you wake up and bore your sister or Daffy for once." said Bugs Bunny.

"No Stacey woke up 3 minutes ago and Daffy woke up early, come on ... mommy made breakfast it's your favorite … carrot pancakes!" said Jason excited.

Bugs did always love carrot pancakes. "Okay I'll be there in a second."

"Okay I'll tell mommy." said Jason. He went down the stairs to the kitchen running.

Bugs liked his new life he's been with Lola for 2 years and got married on July 21, and now there married for 5 years and even though Lola always talks of how Bugs and her got engaged all the time, but he got used to it. Also he has two kids Jason who is 4 years old, and Stacey who is 3 years old. They always love to play with him but he can't stand them fighting all the time over something. Last but not least Daffy still lives with him over 12 years, but Daffy finally got a job and earning little bit of cash though. He still has Tina and both got married 2 years later after Bugs and Lola's wedding. There so happy with each other ... sometimes.

Later Bugs went down stairs while thinking of eating those delicious pancakes. Suddenly Daffy came running to Bugs and bumped into him.

"Daffy … why are you in a rush?" asked Bugs. Daffy stand back up and took out a check and a pen in front of Bugs.

"Can you give me 80 bucks I need to buy Tina her anniversary gift ... please?" asked Daffy with a smile hoping Bugs will say yes.

"Okay." said Bugs.

Then Daffy looked surprised, "Really aren't you gonna say no and just leave?" asked Daffy still surprised.

"No, because you helped me take care of Jason and Stacey when I went somewhere and you did all the chores around the house." Bugs explained and gave the check to Daffy.

"Thanks Bugs I owe you big time, well gota go bye." said Daffy running outside to his pickup truck and drove off.

Then Bugs went into the kitchen and saw Lola making breakfast and sneaked behind her. "Guess who."

"Um ... Daffy?" Lola said laughing.

"No, try again." laughed Bugs.

"Um ... Tina?" laughed Lola.

"No it's your Bun Bun." said Bugs. Then Lola gave a quick kiss to Bugs.

"So how did you sleep?" asked Lola.

"Good until your son came and jumped in my bed and ruined it." said Bugs laughing.

"Aw Jason I told you to wake him up gently not jumping in his bed." said Lola laughing.

"Oh sorry daddy." Jason apologized.

"That's okay kiddo go and eat your pancakes, if you want to be big and handsome like your father." said Bugs showing off.

"(Giggle) it's true." said Lola.

"Oh come here." Bugs said while kissing Lola.

"Ewww!" said Jason and Stacey looking gross at Bugs and Lola.

"Aw come on it's not like you didn't see me and your mother kiss before." said Bugs annoyed by Jason's and Stacey's comment. "Eh." said Jason and Stacey while staring at one another.

Later they ate the pancakes only leaving one in the plate. "Mm those pancakes were good just like you always make them with sugar and love." Bugs said.

"Well that's my secret for my love but I also use flour, water, a lot of sugar, no only a half cup of sugar then ….." said Lola still talking.

"Uh Lola." Bugs then hold up 2 fingers. Then Lola saw the two fingers and stopped talking.

Later in the afternoon Jason and Stacey were fighting on who will play the Xbox 360.

"I want to go first!" then Stacey snatched the controller from Jason

"No me!" then Jason snatched the controller from Stacey.

"No me!" then Bugs heard the conversation and came and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Bugs.

"Jason won't let me play first!"

"But I want to play first!"

"Come on can you at least take turns?" asked Bugs.

"No ... gimme the control I got it first!" yelled the both of them.

Bugs knew were this was going and he can't stand them fighting all the time so he went up stairs and got something out of his drawer.

"Kids can you come here for a minute?" asked Bugs up stairs. Then Jason and Stacey stopped fighting and went up stairs. When they entered Bugs room they saw him holding a second Xbox controller.

"Here now you two can play two players together." said Bugs hoping they'll stop fighting after giving the control.

Both looked at each other with excitement and said, "Thanks daddy!" said both Jason and Stacey excited.

"You're welcome but don't let me hear you fighting again okay?" asked Bugs with his eyebrow lifted up.

"Okay!" said both of them and went down stairs running to play the Xbox.

At night Bugs and Lola were at the living room seeing The Hangover. "Bugs can I ask you something?"

"Yeah you can tell me anything Lola what is it?" said Bugs.

"Do you love me?" asked Lola.

"Of course I do I mean what else I would've married you, although when we first went out you always talk and get confused on stuff." said Bugs laughing.

"Yeah well, but you still married me after what happened." said Lola laughing.

"(Chuckle) yeah." Bugs chuckled.

Then Daffy came back after his anniversary with Tina looking tired.

"Daffy what's up with you, you look like you just came back from a roadhouse." laughed Bugs.

Daffy looked back at Bugs with a tired and annoyed face. "Our anniversary was the worst I mean we got robed, my truck broke down, and we got wet when we were at the park, and I had to come back here by cab." Daffy explained.

"Wow that's bad luck." said Lola with a surprised face.

"Yeah well (yawn) I'm gonna go to sleep I'm so tired after that." Then Daffy went up stairs and went to sleep.

"Well looks like we gota go to sleep too, you coming?" Bugs asked Lola.

"Huh, yeah I'll be there in second." said Lola still watching The Hangover.

Later Lola went up stairs and saw rose petals on the hallway leading to Bugs and her room. Then she saw Bugs in the bed waiting for her.

"What's all of this?" asked Lola confused.

Bugs got up and went to her "This is a way to tell you how much I love you." said Bugs while kissing her.

Lola was looking at Bugs still confused, "Nope still don't get it … I mean the candles, the strawberries why is not my birthday is it or maybe it's a surprise or …" Bugs put his finger over her lips.

"Lola come on, this suppose to be a romantic bedroom with candles and roses and besides you've always talked about this … so let's have some fun what do you say?" asked Bugs romantically.

"Okay! lets play hard to get ... no wait you don't like hard to get, wait yes you do, so can we because I lovvve hard to get, wait no we played that last time (gasp) you know what should we play ..." said Lola still talking and annoying Bugs.

"Lola." Bugs interrupted. "What I mean is "lets make love"." he said annoyed by Lola.

"OOOHHHH! then ... I say let's have some fun." said Lola romantically also.

"That's all I wanted to hear." said Bugs kind of romantically. Then he picked her up and took her to their bed.

The next day Bugs and Lola were fast asleep until 2 little rabbits ruined it.

"Mommy, daddy wake up wake up!" yelled Jason and Stacey.

"Mmmm five more minutes kids me and your mother need to sleep a little more." said Bugs tired.

"But we just wanted to tell you today's your anniversary, aren't you excited?" asked Stacey.

Then Lola woke up and heard Stacey. "Bugs it's our anniversary yayyy I'm so excited where should we go I was thinking the mall or or or maybe the spa ooh or maybe …" she said excited and kept on talking.

"Lola." Then Bugs hold up the two fingers.

"Oh sorry Bun Bun." Lola apologized.

"That's okay love." said Bugs.

Then Jason was whispering something to Stacey and then said, "Oh mommy, daddy we got a surprise for you but you have to keep your eyes close." said Stacey.

"Okay but don't let us fall on the stairs on the way ok." said Bugs because every time Stacey and Jason have a surprise for them, Bugs and Lola get in serious injuries (^_^).

"Ok" Then they dragged Bugs and Lola to the kitchen. On the way Bugs bumped into Daffy in the hallway and he almost fell down the stairs and Lola well she almost tripped.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Then Bugs and Lola saw the dining room and it was full of flowers, pancakes, eggs, juice, and Pb and J's.

"You did this for us?" asked Bugs.

"Yeah we love you and it's your anniversary and Daffy helped us do breakfast too." said Stacey.

"Aww thanks kids." Lola gave them a hug and kiss on the cheeks.

Later they finished their Pb and J's and started talking. "Guess who won The NBA 2011 Finals." said Bugs.

"Who daddy who?" asked Jason excited.

"Yeah who won Bun Bun?" asked Lola

"The ... DALLAS MAVERICKS!" yelled Bugs joyfully.

"Really yay their my favorite team, what was the score?" Jason asked.

"It was 105 to 95. They were going against the Miami Heat." answered Bugs.

"Wow I never thought they would win ... well they won the championships GO MAVERICKS!" Lola yelled.

"(Chuckle) yeah." Bugs said.

After breakfast Lola and the kids went to the living room to see a movie, then Daffy came down the stairs and went to Bugs who was still sitting at the dining table. "Hey your ready for the country club." asked Daffy.

"Yeah ... I already got my uniform on." said Bugs taking off his robe, showing his uniform.

"Okay lets go we cant be late." Daffy said in a hurry.

"Okay, okay lets go." said Bugs, then they went to Daffy's pickup truck and drove off.

A few minutes later they got to the country club. Also this time Daffy didn't sneak in like last time he actually paid for a membership.

Later they went to the tennis court to play some tennis. At the court Bugs was winning as usual. "So what's Lola doing?" asked Daffy.

"She's with Tina talking as usual. Why are you worried?" asked Bugs.

"Just asking but I am worried about Tina I mean what if she found someone else who is smart or a bodybuilder or someone who is very very nice and rich or …." Bugs looked at Daffy with a disbelieve face.

"Daffy are you serious you know she loves you, I mean when we were on a date with them Tina enjoyed being with you I think I didn't see you at the restaurant. Then Lola was singing a song about Tina and then Lola thought you were her boyfriend (sigh) until I told her I was her boyfriend." said Bugs with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah let's just play … bet 20 bucks if I'll win." said Daffy.

"You're on." said Bugs with a grinned face.

1 Hour later Bugs won the game. Bugs held out his hand, "Cough it up Daff." Daffy then gave Bugs 20 bucks with a defeated face.

Meanwhile at Bugs house Lola and Tina are talking about the anniversary. "Oh I'm so excited about our anniversary where do you think he will take me maybe the mall, the spa, or maybe a very fancy restaurant." said Lola excited.

"Well whatever he's taking you it will be a fun night for the both of you … (sigh) my anniversary with Daffy was the worst." said Tina sadly.

"Oh is it true that they robed you, Daffy's truck broke down on the way to the park, ya'll got wet at the park, and you have to come back home by cab?" asked Lola.

"Well ... kind of, yes, yes, and no. The only thing that they stole from Daffy was his new Air Jordan's (chuckle) he went crying all the way to the truck they didn't stole from me though I defended myself. On the way to the park his truck broke down and we had to go to the park by foot. Also at the park the sprinklers went off and we got wet. Finally we had to go back home by foot." said Tina.

"Wow glad that wasn't me." said Lola surprised.

"Yeah but you'll have fun in your anniversary." Then Lola heard Jason and Stacey fighting in the kitchen. She went in the kitchen and saw both of them fighting over a cake.

"Mommy, mommy Jason won't give me the last piece of cake!" yelled Stacey.

Then Jason snatched the plate from Stacey. "No I want it I got it first!" yelled Jason.

Lola didn't knew what to do she was just standing there like a human statue. "Oh I wish Bugs was here he knew what to do." Lola whispered to herself.

Later Tina got annoyed by the screaming and came in the kitchen like a S.W.A.T officer breaching a door. "Hey! Break it up you two!" she yelled while separating them from each other.

"Now what's the problem?" asked Tina

"Jason won't give me the last piece of cake and you know a girl always gets things first." said Stacey.

Tina was taping her lips with her finger thinking about Stacey's comment. "You know she is right about that." said Tina with a chuckle.

"WHAT! But I got it first and she didn't, is not fare!" yelled Jason beginning to cry. A few seconds later they started to fight again and annoyed Lola and Tina.

Tina couldn't take this anymore she felt like she wanted to tear her hair out until she came up with an idea. "Okay, okay look we can split the cake into 6 equal parts and give 3 pieces of cake to each other ok." said Tina with a smile hoping they'll agree.

"Yes mam." said Jason and Stacey.

Lola couldn't believe her eyes she never saw Jason and Stacey agree to something like that. "Wow I couldn't do that Bugs is the one that always fixes these problems." said Lola still surprised.

Tina finished cutting the cake into 6 parts and started chewing a gum. "Well you gota know what's wrong and then think of something that might solve the problem." Tina said while chewing her gum.

Lola looked confused but then got it. "Oh okay."

Then Bugs and Daffy came back from the country club looking tired and sweaty.

"Daddy!" yelled excitedly both Stacey and Jason running to bugs.

"Hi my little trouble makers." said Bugs.

The two of them gave Bugs a hug and then looked at Daffy, "Hi Daffy."

"Oh hi kids here brought you some tennis balls to play with." said Daffy.

"Thanks Daffy!" said both Stacey and Jason and then ran back to the dining room to finish their cakes.

"Eh, what's up girls." said Bugs.

"Nothing what happen to ya'll?" asked Tina. Bugs got a towel and wiped the sweat off.

"Oh we were just playing tennis at the club and Daffy was betting a lot and lost a lot of money." laughed Bugs.

"WHAT! Daffy you know you can lose money like that and what money you're going to have for you and me?" explained Tina.

"Well I'm sorry is not my fault I keep thinking I'm gonna win a bet." said Daffy.

Then Bugs resumed back to his story, "Then we raced to the car and finally we got here." said Bugs.

"Aww and you didn't invite us Bun Bun I could have been on your team and we would've thrown the ball together romantically and …." said Lola still running her mouth.

"(Sigh) she is so annoying, didn't you hate Lola being talkative and annoying back then?" asked Daffy.

"(Chuckle) yeah but that was a long time ago and I got used to it but sometimes it annoys me though." laughed Bugs.

Then Tina remembered about the anniversary and was trying to tell Lola. "Uh Lola did you forget your special day tonight?" asked Tina.

Lola rubbed her chin confused, "Oh you mean my spa night." said Lola with a smile.

"No your anniversary." said Tina.

"Oh right … uh Bugs your ready for our anniversary?" asked Lola.

"Yeah I just need to take a quick shower and get ready." said Bugs.

"Oh okay." said Lola.

A few minutes later Bugs got out of the shower and got ready. "Okay Lola I'm ready I'll meet you at the door." yelled Bugs across the hallway.

Lola had her own bedroom where she keeps her favorite dresses and stuff and sleeps there but not anymore because she sleeps with Bugs now. "Hmm should I wear the thigh high slit dress or sheath dress?" Lola asked Tina.

"Hmm you should wear the thigh high slit dress you look beautiful in that one." said Tina still chewing her gum.

"Yeah but I like the sheath dress better … I'm gonna take the sheath dress." said Lola.

"Okay it's your anniversary anyway." said Tina.

Later at 8:30 Bugs was talking to Daffy still waiting for Lola to come. "Wow I can't believe this is your 7th anniversary with Lola after you married her 5 years ago, oh and me and Tina are gonna buy a house also." said Daffy.

Bugs lift his eyes wide open surprised about what Daffy just said. "Finally you move out of my house, let me move on with my life, and leave me alone for a while." said Bugs.

"Aww come on Bugs you know I was good company over the years." laughed Daffy.

Bugs looked at Daffy with an annoyed face and said, "(Sigh) whatever I'm still glad you're moving though." said Bugs through his teeth.

Then Lola came down the stairs and Bugs mouth dropped to the floor he never saw Lola that beautiful in his whole life. "Uh Bun Bun your okay?" asked Lola waving her hand in Bugs face.

Bugs suddenly heard his name and stopped daydreaming. "Huh oh yeah … I'm okay … your ready?" asked Bugs with an embarrassed face.

"Yeah let's go … oh wait Tina and Daffy can you take care of Stacey and Jason for us please?" asked Lola with a smile hoping they'll say yes.

"Yeah we'll take care of them … right Daffy." said Tina slowly.

"Huh yeah we'll take care of them yeah blah blah blah just go and have fun." Daffy turned on the TV seeing the football game.

"Okay thanks." said Lola.

Bugs and Lola got in Bugs new black Hummer H2 and drove off. "So were we going ... the spa, or a fancy restaurant, or a …" Bugs put his finger over Lola's lips.

"You'll see when we get there." said Bugs.

Later they went to the restaurant where they both first went out. "Wait were going here?" asked Lola confused.

"Yeah don't you remember we went here when we first went out?" asked Bugs. Lola couldn't remember but a few minutes later she remembered. "Oh yeah I remember lets go inside." said Lola.

A few minutes later the anniversary went good and all Bugs and Lola were talking about what happened today but Lola was talking too much and it embarrassed Bugs a little.

"Can I give you anything to start?" asked a waitress.

"I'll have the carrot soup." both said Bugs and Lola at the same time.

"Two carrot soups and try not mix up our order." said Bugs to the waitress.

"Oh (giggle)." giggled Lola.

"I hate to jinx it but this anniversary is off to a pretty good start." said Bugs staring at Lola romantically.

"(Giggle) oh Bugs stop." Lola giggled.

"(Chuckle and sigh) just like our first date." Bugs laughed.

A few minutes later they got there soups and got dessert after that also. "Hm I can't eat another bite." said Bugs with his stomach full.

"Hm same here ... so were we going next?" asked Lola with excitement.

Bugs got up and left the money for the check on the table, "You'll see."

"Okay, do you think Daffy and Tina are okay taking care of the kids?" asked Lola.

"Yeah im sure there fine." Bugs responded with a worried face.

Meanwhile at Bugs house Stacey and Jason were fighting about what TV show they wanted to see and made Daffy and Tina very annoyed. "What should we do I told them if they stopped crying I'll take them to the park but that didn't work." asked Daffy.

"I don't know think of something!" yelled Tina.

"I got it I'll use my wizard powers to cast a spell that will make them stop fighting and make them play a game." said Daffy.

Tina looked at Daffy with a unbelievable face, "Really?"

"Yes, now stand back as Daffy the wizard cast his spell " Altra, sunos, omestia ..." Daffy chanted.

"Uh what kind of husband I got." said Tina

"Gimme the TV control ... uhhhh." said Jason

"Can ya'll please just share the remote and take turns seeing your show?" asked Tina.

"No, because the only thing she wants to see is Powerpuff Girls blah!" Jason complained.

"Yeah, but who wants to see Regular Show is only about two dumb animals saying "Ohhhhh!" all the time and beating up each other!" Stacey complained also.

A few seconds later they started fighting again. Tina was about to get annoyed and get in anger mode. Then she was thinking of something and she remembered that they wanted a game called Call of Duty Black Ops but never got it. She then went to the living rooms drawer next to the plasma TV, then she got Daffy's Call of Duty game and went back to Stacey and Jason.

"Look if you stop fighting I'll give you Daffy's Black Ops game for free." said Tina.

"(Gasp) ... okay ... thanks Tina!" said both of them excited.

"Your welcome." said Tina.

A few minutes later Daffy was still chanting and hoping his "spell" would work. "Untiles, jasperos ... see told you my spell would work." said Daffy pointing at Stacey and Jason playing Black Ops on the Xbox 360.

"No, it wasn't you I gave them your game so they would stop fighting and it work." said Tina annoyed.

"No you didn't." said Daffy.

"Yes I did." said Tina.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"If that's true then why is my game of Black Ops still in my game box where I keep it in the drawer of the living room?" asked Daffy.

"No its not, go and check." said Tina annoyed with Daffy.

Daffy went to his game box and didn't found Black Ops inside, "Oh ... well im gonna go play with them then, I got nothing else to do ... hey step aside let the professional win this game." said Daffy.

"(Sigh) dumb duck." sighed Tina.

Meanwhile Bugs and Lola went to the most famous spa in California the Cal-A-Vie. "The Cal-A-Vie?" asked Lola excited.

"Yep and you've been talking of going to a spa so we go to this one." said Bugs.

Lola kissed Bugs passionately with excitement. "Thank you Bugs thank you!" Lola screamed.

"You're welcome." said Bugs with a smile.

Bugs and Lola had a great time at the spa except for once when the Jacuzzi was cold as winter.

Later Bugs and Lola were in a room taking a massage. "Ah that feels good ... so what's next?" asked Lola.

"The beach I mean were in San Diego anyway." said Bugs with a laugh.

"Okay the beach it is." said Lola.

At the beach Bugs and Lola changed into their swim suit and went to the water and played Marco Polo. "Marco!" yelled Bugs.

"Polo!" yelled Lola.

Bugs couldn't catch Lola so he had to improvise. "Lola I got your anniversary gift right here!" yelled Bugs.

"Really I'm coming!" yelled Lola swimming towards Bugs.

"Okay where is it." asked Lola with excitement.

Then Bugs jumped out of the water and got Lola from behind. "Ha got you, you fell for my trap."

"What so you don't have my anniversary gift?" Lola felt disappointed and started to cry a little.

"Lola I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I was just playing around ... you'll get your gift in a while ok." said Bugs wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Okay." Lola agreed with a smile. Lola lost to Bugs all the time but she enjoyed playing Marco Polo with him.

Bugs and Lola got out of the water and dried themselves. Then Bugs went to the Hummer and got a necklace box out of the glove compartment and went back to Lola. "Uh Lola for real here's your anniversary gift." Bugs gave Lola a necklace with a heart with real diamonds implanted.

"Aww thanks Bugs how much did it cost?" asked Lola.

"Eh about 4 thousand dollars." Bugs responded.

Lola looked surprised about Bugs response, "(Whistle) wow 4 thousand dollars just for me?" said Lola beginning to cry a little.

"Of course I love you more than anything in the world … well except for carrots I love carrots." laughed Bugs.

"Oh Bugs." said Lola. Then both of them kissed passionately almost getting excited there if you know what I mean.

A few minutes later they watched the stars together and then changed into their normal clothes and went back to the Hummer and drove off. "That was the best anniversary I've ever had with you!" said Lola screaming.

"Yeah just make this one the top 2 than the other ones ok Lola." asked Bugs with a smile.

"Okay Bun Bun." said Lola.

Later they got home and saw Daffy and Tina sleeping together in the couch. "Uh Daffy wake up." said Bugs shaking Daffy.

"Huh … oh hi Bugs (yawn) how was your anniversary?" asked Daffy.

"Good, how was Stacey and Jason?" asked Bugs.

"Good also there up stairs asleep in their beds … well (yawn) I better go to my room and sleep but I have to wake Tina first." said Daffy tired.

"Tina wake up the couple is here." Daffy said while shaking Tina.

"Huh Daffy why are you up so early?" asked Tina tired.

"Come on its 11:50 pm now wake up." said Daffy.

"Okay, okay I'll get up ... (yawn) oh hi Lola how was your anniversary?" asked Tina looking at Lola's necklace.

"It was the best of my life we should talk about it." said Lola excited.

"Oh oh I know where this going I'm gonna go to the kitchen and eat cereal." said Daffy going to the kitchen and almost went to sleep on the floor on the way.

Lola and Tina were talking about the anniversary and got Bugs and Daffy a little annoyed. "Wow so he bought you that necklace for 4 thousand dollars?" asked Tina.

"Yep isn't he nice?" Lola asked Tina.

"Yeah I wish Daffy was like that." Tina said tired.

"Well maybe when he gets a lot of money maybe he'll do that for you once." Lola responded.

Tina saw Daffy talking to Bugs and turned back to Lola, "Yeah maybe your right, well (yawn) I gota go home and go to sleep after taking care of your kids." said Tina.

"Okay … a hug good bye?" asked Lola. "Okay." then Tina gave a hug good bye to Lola and called Daffy, "Daffy can you drive me home please?" asked Tina.

"Okay … just a second I have to do something first, Bugs aren't you forgetting something?" Daffy said with a smile.

"Uh no." said Bugs.

"How about a hint, 'Cha Ching!'." said Daffy.

"Uh no doesn't ring a bell." said Bugs with a grinned face.

"Come on Bugs I know you're not that stupid, my reward!" yelled Daffy annoyed by Bugs.

"Okay, okay here's 50." said Bugs taking out a 50 dollar bill out of his wallet.

Daffy then lift his eyebrow to Bugs. "50 really what happen to 80 like last time?" asked Daffy.

Bugs looked at Daffy annoyed, "I gave you 80 because you did all the chores around the house also remember." said Bugs.

"Oh yeah my bad." Daffy then took the 50 and went outside to drive Tina to her house.

"Well looks like we should go to bed also it's been a long night." said Bugs. Bugs and Lola went upstairs and went to check up on Stacey and Jason.

Lola went to Stacey's room and looked at her sleeping joyfully and smiled. "(Smooch) goodnight sweetie." Lola said quietly giving a kiss on Stacey's cheek. Then she closed Stacey's door behind her and met Bugs out in the hall.

"Aren't they the sweetest kids we have?" asked Lola.

"Yeah and I couldn't have them without you." said Bugs staring at Lola romantically.

"Aww come here." said Lola kissing Bugs passionately.

"Come on lets go to our bed." said Bugs.

At their bedroom they changed into their pajamas and was getting ready for bed. "Bugs can I ask you something important?" asked Lola smiling.

"Yeah what is it." said Bugs.

"Do you really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really love me? asked Lola.

"Yes I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really love you." said Bugs laughing.

"(Giggle) okay." said Lola tired.

"Goodnight Lola." he said kissing her.

"Goodnight Bun Bun." she said kissing him on the cheek then she turned off the lights and they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That's All Folks! I hoped u enjoyed the story<strong>** **=D**


End file.
